Danielle Gilbert: A New Beginning
by Dakota Marie Forsyth
Summary: This Story takes place in mystic falls after Elena is out of the hospital. Danielle Elena's twin sister is back to. When Caroline sets Dani up a date with Damon Dani automatically falls in love. But will Dani's physic dreams and visions get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Danielle Gilbert: A new Beginning

Two months ago, my mom and dad got into a car accident. My twin sister, Elena, was with them and survived but they did not. My little brother Jeremy and I have been waiting three weeks for her to come home. When Elena was discharged from the hospital she was surprised to see me at home seeing I left before mom and dad died.

"What are you doing here Danielle?", Elena asked as she came inside.

"I'm here because you, mom, and dad where all in an accident Elena, I couldn't just not come back.". Elena walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Dani what I don't want you here?"

Dani thought for a moment. "Well if you don't want me here I guess I'll just go back to Georgia." Dani walked over to the chair across from the couch.

"Look Elena I didn't just come back for you mom and dad I came back because I wanted to I came back here to live but you just don't want me to do you?"

"No Dani I don't want you to leave I'm just not in a very good mood right now ok."

"Fine Elena, I'll just go on my date that I have apparently, Caroline has been trying to get me to date someone in this town the whole time I've been gone and I finally agreed to meet him but she won't tell me his name. Oh, who am I kidding I trust Caroline. Well I'll see you later Elena bye."

Dani walked out of the house and called Caroline.

"Hey Care I need to know where I'm meeting my date. Call me when you get this." Danielle hung up the phone," Well I guess I'll head to the grill it's not that far away I think that where she said she wanted me to go."

Dani walked to the grill and sat down at a table.

"Are you Danielle?" asked someone from behind her. Danielle turned around.

"Yeah I'm Danielle."

"Nice to meet you I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you to Damon."

"So, want to go someplace else I know the perfect spot."

"Um sure. I really haven't been anywhere else but here and the hospital since I came back."

Danielle looked at Damon," I don't think you want to hear about my problems."

"No please Danielle I don't mind."  
"First you can call me Dani, and please don't confuse me for my twin Elena."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

Damon and Dani walked up to the falls later that night.

"Earlier when you said don't confuse me with my twin, are you sure that Elena is your twin I mean come on you act different and both of you don't really look the same"  
"Yeah Damon Elena is my twin. Why would you say we act different and look different?"

"Well you look just like one of my friends Katherine."

"I can promise you Damon I don't know who Katherine is. Unless you talking about my ancestor Katarina Petrova?"

"That's who I am talking about but I don't understand Elena said she doesn't even know her ancestors…. wait a minute if you know Katherine that means you know about her."

"Oh, you mean that she's a vampire just like you and your brother Stefan, Damon?"

Dani turned to Damon. "I'll make you a deal, stay away from my family and I won't come after you. Just make sure your brother stays away to you wouldn't want me to do something I would regret."

Dani looked at Damon" Oh come on I was kidding." Dani walked up closer to him. "You know what I like you your nothing like my last date." Damon smiled "Well I hope not." Dani looked at Damon and smiled.  
"Damon what do you think of Elena?"  
"Well to be honest Dani I think she is really sweet and kind, but I like you a lot more than I like her."

"That makes me happy." Dani smiled again this time looking down. "Damon I really like you I think we should meet up again sometime."

"That would make me happy Dani, what about tomorrow are you going to the party here for the back to school thing Stefan is dragging me out and I really don't want to hang out with him and Elena all night."

"Sure, Damon I will come." As Dani turned to walk away Damon grabbed her arm.

"Dani this is the most real thing I have I have felt in a long time, I hope that it's the same for you."  
"Damon I haven't really felt anything in a while, I mean Elena just got out of the hospital and my mom and dad just died. I really don't need a fantasy in my life right now. So how about this. Can I come to your place tonight and stay? Elena doesn't want me home tonight."

"Dani, you can stay at my house anytime you want." Damon look at Dani and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she loved it.

"Damon."

"Shhh Dani don't ruin the moment." Dani kissed Damon again.

"Let's get out of here Damon."

Damon and Dani went back to Damon's house.

"So, Damon where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Let me show you." Damon showed Dani to his room.

"Damon I can't stay in your room."

"Sure, you can. Just don't break anything." Dani smiled and laughed and kissed Damon again. Later that night Dani woke up screaming.

"Dani what's wrong?"

"Um nothing Damon just a bad dream."

"I know that look Dani. What's wrong?"

"I had a dream that elena died because of your brother, and you were not in town and I had to go threw it by myself and then next thing I know…" Dani started to cry.  
"Hey if you don't want to talk about it its fine just no one thing, I will never leave you."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

"Oh, my god Stefan is dead." Dani thought as she exited Damon's room the next morning. Dani still didn't understand the physic dreams she had been having for the past year but she didn't want to ignore them anymore seeing how she saw her parent's death almost 3 days before it happened.

"I have to tell Damon." Dani thought as she walked toward the kitchen where she heard Damon talking on the phone and he sounded mad at someone.

"Look I don't care who did it just found out who did I will get in touch with Bonnie."

Dani walked into the room as Damon hung up the phone. Damon looked at Dani as she went over to the fridge.

"Dani I talked to Elena about 15 minutes ago, Stefan is dead."

"I know Damon there is something I need to tell you."  
"What is it Dani? Do you know who it was who did it."

"Damon my dream last night, it was about Stefan's death I saw who did it."

"Who was it Dani?"

"The person who did it said he was getting his revenge against you for leaving him to burn in a fire."  
"No not possible I know he died in that fire"

"Wait so you did leave a person to die in a fire? Why would you do that Damon."

"I did that because he tried to kill me Dani, and I wasn't going to die in that fire."

Suddenly Dani started to scream and hold her head, and collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"Dani, can you hear me. Dani!"

"Damon?"

"I'm here Dani what happened?"  
"Stefan's not dead."

"What but you said you saw it happen."

"Yeah and I just had another vision type thing someone brought him back and he's on his way."

"Wait what do you mean vision thing."

"I don't know what it is they started about 3 days before my parent's accident. I saw that to but I just ignored it, then everything in my dream happened in real life and to be honest it kind of had me scared."

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No Damon I have not. I did not want anyone to worry about me I'm fine." Dani looked around the room.

"Uh Damon how did I get up here?"

"When you passed out I brought you up here. Oh, and I may have called Elena."

"You did what?" Just and Dani asked him what he did Elena came running through the bedroom door.

"Dani what happened are you ok?"

"Yeah Elena I'm fine." Dani got up off the bed and walked out of the room. As she went down the stairs the doorbell rang.

"I guess I will get the door." Dani thought as she entered the parlor.

"Katherine what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Katherine. My name is Dani, Elena's sister."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah."

"Wow an original vampire one that only a white oak stake can kill. Katherine told me about you."

"You know Katherine?"  
"Well yeah you should always meet your family right."  
"Your right on that one. Is Damon or Stefan here I really have to speak with one of them."

"Damon is here, I'll go get him." Dani went upstairs to get Damon and Elena. As she went up the stairs she heard Damon telling Elena something about her.

"Damon Elijah is here to see you." Dani said as she entered to room.

"Elijah but I thought… Oh never mind. I will be right back."

"So, Dani you thought you could keep your secret forever and not tell me."

"It's not like that Elena I wanted to keep it from you because I didn't want you to freak out like you are now."  
"I'm not freaking out Dani, I am simply concerned for my sister."

"OK whatever you say Elena now you can leave because I have to get dressed." Dani said looking down. Dani was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Dani I hope you're not getting serious with Damon."

"So, what if I am Elena, for once in my life my feelings are real, and it doesn't feel like a fantasy I'm living in.

"Dani I didn't…."  
"Don't bother Elena." Dani grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room. Heading downstairs she grabbed her bag and told Damon she was leaving and that she would be back later to get ready for the bonfire. As Dani headed home she decided she would pack up all her stuff and leave town again, but first she was going to talk to Damon about it tonight.

Later that night Dani grabbed her black jeans and a red t-shirt and headed to Damon's. When she got to his house she knocked on the door.

"Hey Dani." Damon said as he answered the door.

"Hey Damon."

"Are you ok Dani you don't look so good?"

"I'm fine Damon. Just a little tired."

"Well we don't have to go tonight."

"No I heard that Stefan is back and that he wants you to go." Dani said yawning. Damon looked at her concerned.

"Dani, you sure?"  
"Yeah I have to talk to you anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Later that night Damon and Dani went to the bonfire with Stefan and Elena. Earlier that day Dani had had one of her physic dreams/visions and she told Damon about them. Before the bonfire, Dani told Damon she had to talk to him about something.

"So, you said you had to talk to me about something." Damon said as we walked up to the falls.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you something. Elena and I had an argument earlier and she's right I can't keep to myself anymore so instead of telling her what I am thinking or what's happening in my life I decided to leave town again, but I don't want to leave here because I finally feel happy here and I don't want to ruin it."  
"Dani I know that Elena can be a little pushy sometimes and I know that you probably don't want to open up to anybody. So, if you can't stay at your house anymore then why don't you stay at my house for a while? All you have to do is pack up a couple clothes, anything else you may need, and I will give you a room that you can have."

Dani thought for a moment. "Ok I'll give it a go…. Oh, wait it won't work with the other thing I wanted to tell you Elijah is coming after me and I need to be in a place he hasn't been invited in yet, and Elena invited him into my house."

'Well then I will sign the house over to you.

"Really you would do that for me?"

"Of course, I would Dani I love you."

"Thank you, Damon." Dani kissed Damon, and Damon kissed her back.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Damon said.

Later that night Damon took Dani to get her stuff from Elena's house and Dani told Elena she would be back. When they got back to Damon's house Stefan was there.

"What is she doing here?" Stefan asked.

"She will be living here for a while, and we are going to sign the house over to her." Damon said.

"Oh, really Damon I didn't say it was ok."  
"Ok maybe this was a bad idea." Dani said turning to leave. Damon grabbed her arm.

"No Dani I told you that your welcome anytime, and I meant that." Dani looked at Damon.

"Well I'll be up in your room then Damon." Dani kissed Damon and headed upstairs.

"Stefan what is your problem with Danielle, I mean come on she is drop dead gorgeous."  
"No Damon you think she is "Drop dead gorgeous" I think she is just someone using you."

"Whatever Stefan I'm going to go and calm her down she hasn't felt good today and I ended up bringing her tonight to the stupid bonfire instead of telling her to stay home and make sure she was ok." Damon went upstairs and sat down on the bed next to Dani who was laying down staring at the ceiling.

"He doesn't really like me, does he?"

"He just doesn't like the idea of you staying here." Damon laid next to Dani.

"Are you sure that I should stay here Damon?"

"Dani I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." Dani turned to face Damon and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Damon." And with that she went to sleep with her head on Damon and feeling safe.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning when Dani got up she still didn't feel good. She headed downstairs to the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast hoping that it would make her feel a little better. As she started to make breakfast Stefan walked in with Elena.

"Oh, boy please don't tell me that I shouldn't be here, OK Elena."  
"I didn't say anything, but Dani why are you here?"  
"Why do you think? I moved in with Damon. You said you wanted me gone so I'm gone." Dani turned back to the stove, and continued cooking.

"Dani I didn't really mean it. I just was mad at you for not opening up to me that's all."  
"I don't care Elena ok, I'm just going to stay here it is my house anyway."  
"Wait what do you mean your house?" Stefan asked.

"Damon called he said that the real estate agent is on his way over and that I will be signing the papers this afternoon." Stefan looked at Dani.

"You do realize that you are going to have to invite Damon and I in right, I mean unless if Elena is signing them to."

"Don't worry Stefan I will invite you in." Just then the doorbell rang and Stefan went to get it since Dani was eating and Elena was talking to Dani. Ten minutes later Dani had finished signing all the papers and she had to invite Damon and Stefan inside.

"Damon, would you like to some in."  
"I would love to."  
Dani turned to Stefan, and sighed. "You can come in Stefan."  
"Thank you." Stefan walked into the house and up to his room to call Elena.

"I'm going to go lay down Damon, OK."

"Are you still not feeling good Dani?"  
"Yeah. I don't know what it is but yesterday I just started feeling really sick."  
"Maybe you should go to the Dr."  
"No, I'll be fine." Dani started up the stairs.

"Let me know if you need anything, OK." Dani turned to Damon.

"Hey Damon."  
"Yeah Dani."

"Thank you for being there for me."  
"No problem. Now why don't you go take a nap." Dani walked up the stairs and went to Damon's room. She really didn't know what was wrong but she knew something bad was going to happen. She could just feel it. As Dani laid down she felt like someone was watching her and she jolted up to a sitting position.  
"OK that was weird." Dani looked around the room and she finally saw who was watching her. Elijah. Dani tried to call for Damon but Elijah had her instantly.

"How did you get in here I never invited you in."  
"I'm not here Dani, but I am in your head."  
"DAMON!" Dani screamed. Damon came running upstairs and Dani ran into his arms.

"Hey what's wrong why are you crying."  
"Damon it was Elijah. He's coming for me." Dani said sobbing.

"Shhh its ok Dani I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise." Damon picked Dani up in his arms and laid her down on his bed, and laid next to her.

"It's ok Dani, no one is going to hurt you." Dani laid her head on Damon, still sobbing."  
"Damon I hope you never leave me." Damon kissed the top of her head.

'I won't Dani. Now try to get some sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

When Dani woke up she felt a little better. Dani looked around the room. No one was there, then she heard someone coming up the stairs. Dani rolled over onto her side and faced the window, she really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. After a while Dani decided she was going to get up. Dani got up grabbed a tank top and shorts and hopped in the shower. After about 15 minutes, Dai headed downstairs and went to the living room and sat on the couch. As far as she could tell she was the only one in the house. Dani headed back upstairs and went back to Damon's room and laid back down. Since Dani couldn't get back to sleep she rolled over and faced the door waiting for Damon or Elena to come. After about an hour Damon came upstairs and sat down on the bed.

"Dani, you awake?"

"Hmm, yeah I'm awake."

"You've been asleep all day."

"What?!"

"You feel any better?"

"Yeah I do actually." Dani sat up and looked at Damon. "Where have you been all day?"  
"Sitting around waiting for you to get up so I could give you this." Damon handed Dani a box. When she opened, it she saw a beautiful silver necklace with a heart on it.

"Oh, my god! Damon, it beautiful." Dani hugged Damon and kissed him.

"Thank you so much."

"I knew you would like it." Damon looked at Dani and smiled.

"What's that face for?"

"I'm happy." Dani smiled.

"Well if your happy I'm happy." Suddenly, a new feeling came to Dani she felt hungry but it wasn't for regular food.

"Damon is someone bleeding."

"Why would you ask that Dani?

"I smell blood." Damon looked at Dani. "What do you mean you smell blood?" Damon watched as Dani's eyes changed to a blood red.

"Dani was anyone else in here with you today." Dani thought for a moment.

"There was this guy, Elijah, he was here with me. He fed me his blood, then he snapped my neck. OH, MY GOD. Am I a vampire?" Damon looked at Dani with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dani."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do this, Elijah did."

"Damon I haven't completed the transition yet."

"I'll be right back." About 5 minutes later Damon returned with a girl. Dani didn't know who she was but Dani didn't want to know all she cared about right now was feeding and completing the transition. Suddenly the urge consumed her and she felt the lust take over. She looked at Damon.

"What did I do."  
"It's ok Dani its part of being a vampire I will help you through this."


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

 _Later that night Damon decided that he had to get Dani a daylight ring. After Dani went to sleep he headed downstairs to call Caroline and Bonnie._

 _"Hey Bonnie, I need you to come over tomorrow."_

 _"Sure Damon. Why do you need me to come over?"_

 _"You know Danielle, Elena's sister, right?"  
"Yeah."_

 _"Well, Elijah changed her into a vampire and she completed the transition now she needs a daylight ring."_

 _"What?! Why would he do that."_

 _"I don't know Bonnie will you do it or no."_

 _"Of course, I'll do it. I'm not going to leave my best friends sister hanging."_

 _"OK, see you tomorrow Bonnie." After Damon got off the phone will Bonnie he called Caroline._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey Caroline. I kind need you to come over tomorrow."  
"Damon do you realize what time it is."_

 _"Look Caroline I had to wait till Dani was asleep so I could call."_

 _"At 1:30 in the morning?!"_

 _"Well I'm sorry, she is kind of freaking out right now."_

 _"Why is everything OK?"_

 _"You remember Elijah right."_

 _"Yeah he is Klaus's brother right."_

 _"Yeah. Anyway, he turned Dani into a vampire."_

 _"Hey did what?!"_

 _"So, you coming over tomorrow?"_

 _"Of course, I'll be there tomorrow." After Damon hung up the phone he went back upstairs to check on Dani. When he entered his room, he didn't see Dani._

 _"Dani, are you here?" Damon looked all over the room and finally he saw the note on the bed._

 _IM SORRY DAMON BUT THE BLOOD LUST IS JUST TOO MUCH TO HANDLE. I WILL BE BACK SOON. PLEASE DON'T LOOK FOR ME I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT HURT ANYONE._

 _Damon read over the note again._

 _"No Dani what did you do." Damon sat on his bed and when he looked up he saw Dani standing in the doorway._

 _"Dani, where have you been."_

 _"I was hungry."  
"Please don't do that again."_

 _"I won't Damon because I am only going to drink from blood bags from now on. Ever since I hurt that girl when I had to complete my transition I have felt horrible." Dani looked at Damon._

 _"Damon I can only go outside at night now. I can't go see my brother or my sister because I'm scared I'm going to hurt them." Tears started to show in Dani's eyes. "If I hurt them I would never forgive myself." Damon walked up to Dani._

 _"Hey Dani, you're not going to hurt them."_

 _"How do you know Damon, I could hurt them at any point in time."_

 _"Dani what if I told you, I could make it so that you could go outside during the day."_

 _"You mean like you?"  
"I talked to Bonnie and she said that she can make you a daylight ring so that you can be with your sister and brother."  
"Thank you so much Damon this is amazing. When is, she coming."_

 _"She will be here tomorrow afternoon."_

 _"Well I'm going to sleep." Dani went and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and laid down on Damon's bed._

 _"Damon."_

 _"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for helping me through this."  
"Your welcome Dani. Now try to get some sleep." Dani put her head-on Damon's shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't really care about anything else but tomorrow, she was so happy that her life could be different and change for the better. For once in her life the next day meant something to her. _

_The next day when Dani woke up she saw that Damon covered the windows up so that she could sleep. Dani headed downstairs and went to the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Damon sitting in the dining room and drinking whiskey._

 _"Hey." Dani said walking into the room._

 _"Hey. How did you sleep?"_

 _"OK I guess. Just really excited for this afternoon."_

 _"Well, they should be here soon." Damon's phone goes off and he looks at it. They are on their way and they should be here soon. Fifteen minutes later Bonnie and Caroline pulled up._

 _"Hey Care." Dani said as Caroline walked in._

 _"Hey Dani. How ya feeling?"_

 _"I don't really know how I feel about the changed yet, but I am not really that happy at what Elijah did." Dani looked at Damon and Bonnie._

 _"Well, should we get started?" Damon handed Bonnie the ring he picked out for Dani._

 _"OK let's start." Bonnie started to chant._

 _"OK all done. Here you go Dani." Bonnie handed her the ring. Dani put the ring on and pulled open the curtain._

 _"It worked." Dani said turning around and smiled._

 _"Thank you so much Bonnie. I promise I will not misuse this opportunity._

 _"I know you won't Dani." Bonnie gave he a hug. Dani didn't mean it but the blood rushed to her eyes and she pulled away and ran to the other side of the room using vampire speed and sat against the wall breathing hard and trying to gain control._

 _"Dani, are you OK?" Damon asked as he walked up to her._

 _"I think so." Dani looked to Bonnie. "I'm so sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to lose control._

 _"It's ok Dani I know." Bonnie walked over to her and Caroline walked over to her to._

 _Dani looked worried to Damon, then back to Bonnie and Caroline._

 _"It's ok Dani you're not going to hurt them." Damon said looking at Dani. As Dani started to regain control Elena as Stefan walked into the room. Elena looked at Dani who was staring at the floor trying not to lash out._

 _"Dani, are you OK?" Elena asked walking closer to her._

 _"Elena stay away from me I don't want to hurt you." Elena looked at Damon and Stefan then back to Dani._

 _"What do you mean? Why would you hurt me Dani." Dani looked up crying with the blood still in her eyes._

 _"She's a vampire." Stefan said looking at Dani._

 _"Stefan don't even think about it." Damon said looking at Stefan._

 _"It was Elijah." Bonnie said._

 _"There was nothing that anyone could have done." Caroline said. Elena looked at Damon._

 _"This is your fault. I told Dani not to hang out with you!"_

 _"Elena stop." Dani yelled. Dani looked at Elena and snarled then ran out the door._

 _"WAIT NO DANI STOP!" Damon yelled but Dani was already gone._


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

 _Elena looked toward the door astonished_

" _I didn't think she would run away."  
"Really Elena you didn't think the person who you just yelled at would run away. WOW!"_

" _Damon it's not her fault."  
"Really brother than who's fault is it." Damon looked at Stefan with anger in his eyes._

" _Maybe Stefan, Elena has to figure it out herself." Damon bit himself and gave Elena his blood. Stefan ran at Damon and threw him across the room._

" _How could you Damon if she dies she will come back a vampire."  
"Well then maybe she will know what Dani is going through."_

" _Damon, have you ever stopped to think that Danielle is playing with your head. Everything she does you tell her it's not her fault everything you do she does." Stefan looked at Damon with a mean look in his eyes._

" _You know what Stefan, I hope Elena does become a vampire you know why? Because then she will know how every day you want nothing more than her blood or as a matter of fact anyone's blood." Damon looked at Stefan. "Let me know when you're not being an ass. I'm going to go find Dani before she kills someone."_

 _After Dani ran out of the house Bonnie and Caroline went after her. Damon took out his phone and called Bonnie._

" _Hey did you guys find her."  
"No somehow its like she disappeared into thin air."  
"OK I will keep looking you guys can head home."_

" _Damon, you still need us. Maybe I can do a locator spell and find her do you have anything that belongs to her?"  
"I have her necklace will that work."_

" _It should meet us at my house."_

" _OK see you then." As Damon walked to Bonnies house he thought about what he did to Elena and he felt bad now. When Damon knocked on the door Bonnie answered it._

" _You can come in Damon." They headed up to Bonnie's room. Not a lot of people knew Bonnies secret including her parents so she kept all her grimores and candles in a trunk in her closet. When they got to her room Bonnie already had the map set up and Caroline was just finishing setting up the candles. Damon handed her the necklace and Bonnie started the spell._

 _"She's in the wood by the cemetery. Why would she be there?" Caroline said looking at Damon then Bonnie._

 _"Maybe she is at her parents grave." Bonnie said._

 _"Maybe. Let's get going before she moves." Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline headed to the cemetery. When they got there, they seen Dani sitting near her parent grave crying. When Damon walked up to her and was about 5 ft. from her she got up and spun around._

" _What do you want?"  
"We came to help you." Caroline said looking at her. _

" _Dani Damon had me do a locator spell to find you."_

" _Damon I am leaving." Dani said looking up at her friends._

" _Wait Dani. What do you mean you're leaving?" Dani turned back to her family crypt._

" _You can come out now." Damon stared at the crypt._

" _Damon who is it?" Bonnie asked._

" _I don't know. Dani who is it." Just as Damon asked he saw the people he hated most in the world._

" _Katherine and Klaus what a wonderful surprise." Bonnie and Caroline looked from Katherine to Dani._

" _She looks just like Elena and Dani but, how." Caroline asked._

" _Remember when I told you about Doppelgängers well there ya go a Doppelgänger." Damon said to Bonnie and Caroline._

" _Caroline." Dani said," I want you to take care of my family and watch out for them."_

" _Dani what are you talking about?" Damon asked._

" _Damon since I was turned by an Original I am technically their sister, also an Original. So, I'm going with Klaus and Katherine to learn how to control myself."_

" _Dani please don't go. Do you remember what I told you?" Damon said._

" _Yes, Damon I do remember. Don't worry I will be back." And with that Dani was gone._

" _No, she can't be gone."  
"Damon you heard he she will be back."  
"We have to tell Elena."  
"Tell me what." The three of them turned to see Stefan and Elena watching them confused._

" _Dani went with Klaus and Katherine, Elena." Elena looked at them._

" _What do you mean she went with them."_

" _She said she would be back and I believe her." The three of them headed back to the boarding house where Stefan and Damon lived. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie spent the night hoping Dani would change her mind and come home that night._

 **Please review and tell me what you think. A few more chapters and this story will be over. Sorry they are such short chapters. After this book, I will start another one that will pick up after this one. Thinking about writing a story and changing it up a bit, please PM me and tell me what you would think of a story where Damon meets a girl, but it's not Elena her name is Dakota. Again, please review and PM me what you would think of that story.** __


End file.
